Hoodie
by TotalTownie
Summary: -AU- 'Cause when you give a girl a hoodie, you're probably not getting it back. (Kiba/Ino)


**Hey! Lately I've just been coming up with ideas for one-shots. This one came about because I brought a hoodie today [green with sushi on it, says 'This is how I roll'] and I love it very much :3**

**Time for fluffy KibaIno! Huzzah and so on.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. I am but a lowly fanfic authoress.**

* * *

**Hoodie**

* * *

_Geez, it's been cold lately,_ Inuzuka Kiba thought, rubbing his arms. Normally he was alright with the late-winter/early-spring weather - just think warm thoughts and all that - so for him to admit to himself that it was cold meant it really was _**cold**_.

What he could use right now was his favourite hoodie. So - after running from the radiator as to not lose the little heat he had - he spent a good ten minutes searching in his room for it.

The most obvious place to him where it would be was the wardrobe, which is where he looked first. When he deemed it not there, he went through his drawers, and then - shudder - under his bed. Nothing.

Frustrated, he stomped downstairs, calling out to his sister about the whereabouts of the item.

"How am I meant to know?" She'd asked. "Why not see if Akamaru has got it?"

He'd rolled his eyes but gone to check anyway, complaining in strings of incoherent grumbling when it wasn't there either.

His mother came home. Kiba asked her and received a 'why-the-hell-should-I-know-where-it-is' look/glare.

It was later he remembered that the last time he had worn it had been a few nights ago, when he'd gone out on a date with Yamanaka Ino, his pretty blonde girlfriend.

It had been cold that day too, and on the way home, Ino was shivering. Being the nice, kind boyfriend he was, Kiba had done that seemingly stereotypical guy thing of taking off and handing her the hoodie, which she'd put on gratefully.

When Ino was finally home, she had offered him the hoodie back, but he had refused, telling her he could keep it. She'd kissed him on the doorstep - not that she hadn't done that before anyway - and he had gone home feeling good about himself.

Now he was damn freezing.

One thing was for sure, he would have to get that hoodie back.

The next day, Kiba knocked on the Yamanaka residence. Ino answered the door - thank goodness; Ino's dad was the protective sort and well…enough said - smiling when she saw him.

"Morning Kiba! Come inside!" Grabbing his hand, she was dragged him into the living room where a steaming cup was sitting on the coffee table. Ino gestured to it. "You want anything to drink?"

He shook his head. She put a hand to his cheek, quietly concerned.

"You're ice cold!" Her blue eyes were locked on his dark ones. "What's the matter?"

"You still have the hoodie I gave you, right?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"I need it back."

Her face dropped for a second before growing irritated. "Why are you saying that now? I asked you if you wanted it back and you said no."

"Yeah, well, I need it back _now_."

"No."

"Ino-"

"No."

"Let me-"

"No!" She repeated rather sharply.

"Ino!" He grabbed her wrists. "I'm slowly freezing to death here and that doesn't happen very often! Just give me the damn thing back, _please_."

The blonde pouted. "I…I don't want to."

Kiba sighed heavily. "Why not?"

Ino looked away, slowly blushing. "Just…because."

"Because why?" He sighed again. "It's not some crap you've read where the guy asking for something back means he's dumping you or something, is it? 'Cause I'm not dumping you."

"Not that," she replied in a small voice. "You'll laugh."

"I won't laugh!"

"Yes you will. I know you Kiba. You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh. Tell me!"

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Sure?"

"I'm sure! Now _tell me_," he said, exasperated.

She frowned. "If you laugh, I will kill you." Breathing out, Kiba felt her heart rate increase from his grip on her wrists. "Well…I like wearing it because…It smells like you and it makes me feel safe. Like…like you're there with me even when you're not. It reminds me of you." Ino's blush darkened. "I said it. Go ahead. Laugh at me."

"…I just said I wouldn't."

"But you can't deny that was the cheesiest pile of crud you've ever heard."

"You telling me I went through hell for nothing?" He teased, causing her to gaze up at him. He chuckled, pulling her closer. "If it means that much to you, keep it!"

"Really?"

"I'm not doing this again."

"Thank you so much Kiba!" She squealed, kissing his jaw. "You are the greatest and bestest boyfriend ever!"

"You missed out hottest and most handsome."

"Don't push it!"

_**(Meanwhile…)**_

He was frustrated. Where the heck was it? Not in the closet or in the drawers…

His onyx eyes narrowed. _Sakura._

He would have to get it back from her.

After all…it had been cold lately.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**I quite like this. It got so damn fluffy! And I find some characters more difficult to write lines for than others. *Cough-Sasuke-Gaara-Kiba-Cough* [My excuses: Sasuke and Gaara are calm and collected and I don't know enough about Kiba to come up with good enough lines. Team 8 only really appear in spoilers, which I, um, skip.]**

**^_^ Please review. I'd be happy.**

**Bye!**


End file.
